Within the prior art, it is known that emergency centers (which are commonly called 911 centers in the United States) have to make calls to personnel in various types of locations to notify these personnel that an emergency situation has arisen and that certain steps need to be taken. Such calls are often referred to as “reverse 911 calls” in the United States. One example of such an emergency call would be to alert school administration that it was necessary to evacuate the school because of a potential bomb threat. Normally such a reverse 911 call is made to a specific telephone set. If that telephone set is busy, the reverse 911 call may be transferred to voice messaging and the user of the designated phone may fail to retrieve the message associated with the reverse 911 call. Even if the user of the designated telephone set has call waiting, the user may choose to ignore the reverse 911 call not realizing the importance of this call since it would appear like any other incoming call.